Invader ZIM Wiki:Manual of Style
Invader ZIM Wiki possesses a relatively easy-to-comprehend and simple manner of editing that every user must follow without exception when editing, in order to keep our pages' integrity and quality. Please follow these policies when creating a new page as well. Continued failure to follow our Manual of Style will result in a block. General *Please categorize articles and insert navigational templates appropriately to ensure that Invader ZIM Wiki is a more orderly compendium of Invader Zim knowledge. *Refrain from using slashes whenever possible. Instead, work the word "or" into the sentence, or figure out some other way of stating it. *If an article is redundant or is simply a spam page, you may mark it for deletion. Content Standards Language All the wiki's content is expressed in English, except for a few translations. If you are looking for a page or wish to edit in another language, links to that language's version of said page will (if available) be present at the bottom of the page. Spelling in words There are many types of English, such as American English and British English. Here on Invader ZIM Wiki, we use American English only in order to prevent confusion, especially to more novice English users. Below are some examples are differences between English and British spelling. For more info and differences, see American and British English spelling differences. Tenses Unless it is something that has happened prior to the time Invader ZIM is set in or if the character is deceased, the text should be in present tense. Vocabulary Remember that our articles should be kept simple enough that younger readers or beginners at English are able to read without too much difficulty. Therefore, please keep things such as colorful vocabulary and figures of speech to a minimum. Suggestive words Wishing to maintain a friendly environment for readers of all ages, we do not accept any vulgar slang or swear words anywhere on the wiki. Trivia Every user is free to add trivia to an article. However, speculation and "headcannons" are not accepted, as well as well-known or overly-obvious facts, otherwise called "Junk Trivia" (ex. "This episode's title was written in this font" or "all three members of the Membrane family were shown this episode.") Editing Standards Use the Minor Edit button If you're making a minor edit (ex. fixing a spelling error or tweaking formatting), check the "Minor edit" button below the Summary box before saving the page. Use the Preview Button The preview button is right next to the save edit button, and is there for a reason. It is there to let you see if anything on the page that is not as easy to identify in edit mode (that includes visual editor), such as red links, misplaced images, or issues with the page's formatting. It is ideal to go into preview mode and skim the appearance of your edit before publishing. Link once A given page should only contain one link to any other page. If a page links to Invader Zim in one place, then that should be the only link to Invader Zim on that page. Typically this link should be the first instance of the term in the article. Page moves When moving a page, the community must be consulted prior, preferably on its talk page, and one must be cautious if the page links to anything, as this can create a red link on some pages if no redirect is left behind. An useful way of finding links is by using special:WhatLinksHere. Don't use conversational style This is an information site. It should read like Wikipedia, not a personal journal. *Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor such as Microsoft Word or web browsers such as Mozilla Firefox or Google Chrome, which has spell-checking built in. *Do not use "smileys" or "emoticons". *It is highly suggested that names, places, objects, etc are not abbreviated. This causes unnecessary confusion for those who are not as familiar with the series and/or English. Don't sign your edits All contributions are appreciated, but if every user left their mark on every contribution they made, the Wiki would littered with signatures. If you have made an edit that you're particularly proud of (such as a transcript or screenshot), the correct place to take credit is on your own user page. If you do not have a user account, we respect your anonymity, but your edits will remain anonymous, too. Fan works Keep in mind that Invader ZIM Wiki is an encyclopedia for the show, not a fan base to house the works of fans. Fanon Fanfiction is not wanted here. If you wish to write Invader ZIM fanfiction, we direct you to Invader Zim Shipping Fanon Wiki. Fan art Fan art can be uploaded onto the site, but please keep them solely on your user page.